Caeda
Caeda is the princess of Talys and a major character in the Archanea series. Before Shadow Dragon Caeda saved Ogma from life as a gladiator or something, so he became her bodyguard. There's a bit more to his story, but this is Caeda's page, not his. In Shadow Dragon Despite falling into Shadow Dragon syndrome, where she only gets a few lines within the story, she also appears in the ending and recruits quite a few units. Basically, when Marth is forced to flee Altea to Talys, he spends his time in exile growing close to Caeda and dreaming of the day he'll be able to return. When pirates attack, kickstarting the plot of the game, Caeda is the one to warn Marth. When they set sail for Galdr, they're joined by her bodyguard Ogma and the three mercenaries he works with, Bord, Cord, and Barst (also known as the green Reposition fodder in Heroes). Even though the extent of her dialgoue ends there, Caeda serves as pretty much the only character besides Marth who can recruit enemies. *She already knows Castor prior to the start of the game and convinces him to defect from the pirates and join Marth's army, offering the coin he needs for his sick mother. *She's heard of Navarre and knows that he refuses to turn his blade on a woman, gaining Marth his services as well. *Poor, poor Roger. Just a soldier who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Caeda teases him, and he decides to betray his country just because he's fallen for her, which Marth is less than amused about. *Caeda conveys Anna's message to her boyfriend Jake (this being before Anna became some sort of Nurse Joy goddess or something) to get him to join the cause. *General Lorenz of Grust was an old friend of her father's, which allows her to get close. With her own wit, she's able to convince Lorenz to defect. Of course, it goes far deeper than that, as Mystery reveals, and he defects mainly so that he can serve as a foil to Camus, the real boss of his chapter, plus Marth can recruit Lorenz too, but it's still worth noting. Anyway, there are two separate endings depending on whether Caeda's alive. If she's dead, Marth gets all mopey. If she's alive, the two of them get engaged. Well, that part isn't revealed until the sequel. In the epilogue in this game, Marth hilariously tries to tell Caeda that he has feelings for her, but he can't spit it out. Caeda reciprocates these feelings, and they have a happy ending. I'm sure absolutely nothing can go- Between Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem Caeda returns to Talys to see her father, but stuff happens. This is all covered in the third DLC episode of New Mystery, but since Nintendo Wifi Connection's been shut down, if you come across a new copy of the game, good luck playing it. Anyway! There's a revolt because people don't like that she's going to marry Marth, so Ogma and two of his buddies (rip Barst) rush in to save her. And as it turns out, they're the ones who need saving. Navarre has a rivalry with Ogma that he intends to resolve here, and mercenaries Malice and Dice are with the enemies as well. Caeda comes in with Shadow Dragon OC Norne to save them, and then they all team up and kill the revolters because no one should revolt ever, and we should all always follow the will of the monarchy. In Mystery of the Emblem Caeda has a much larger role in (New) Mystery. She first appears in the prologue, where she ists in training the 7th platoon before being bested for the first time ever by Kris, the most perfect character in the series. She then joins the platoon on their training and missions all the way up until graduation. After Kris staves off Katarina and the other ins, Caeda thanks him for being able to protect Marth better than she ever could. We next meet Caeda in chapter 4, where she reveals that Altea has fallen after a combined attack by Gra and Aurelis. While she was able to escape, it was only at the expense of Princess Elise, who stayed behind in her stead. That's the extent of her role in the main story, but this time, she's much more fleshed out by the support conversations... kind of. But first, more characters she recruits! *Caeda thinks she's run into Navarre again, only to learn that it's a faker. Still, he loves Caeda's looks and decides that he'd rather fight with her than with Lang. *The exact same thing happens with Roger again. He vows not to betray Archanea for Caeda's sake, but then he does anyway. It's pretty great. *She coincidentally runs into Jake and gets him to join again too. Now, for the support conversations. She supports with Marth, Ogma, Marisha, and, just like everybody else, Kris. Her support with Marth is actually rather nice and discusses their feeligns on the war and how they'll be wed once it ends. Her support with Ogma showcases her playful nature, builds on his character, and alludes to his ending when he disappears... up until he promises to fight for her until his death. Yeah, New Mytsery really botched justifications on why half the cast disappears. Her support with Marisha is rather amusing and basically is Marth and Roger's conversation in Shadow Dragon as a full support. And finally, her support with Kris has her cooking for him (Sumia! Ruined forever) before basically inviting him to a threesome. Yeah, Kris really hurts both New Mystery's plot and everyone in it. Anyway, ending time! Marisha decides that there's no way she can win Marth from Caeda, and then Marth and Caeda finally get some time alone (as with Shadow Dragon, it's explained that Marth is so busy that he and Caeda never really had time for each other during the war, which is a hand wave as to why she's barely involved in the story). Now that Marth is to unify Archanea's kingdoms as the Hero King, he wants Caeda by his side, and the two share another moment. She also thanks Ogma, Bord, Cord, and kind of Barst for helping during the war. And finally, her ending. So while she may not be the most important character, she still gets far more than pretty much everyone not named Marth, Jagen, Nyna, Hardin, or Kris. In Awakening Sumia is an obvious reference to Caeda. I mean, come on. Unfortunately, everyone hates her and prefers the objectively inferior pegasus knight, who's gotten the Caeda treatment moving forward while Sumia's been all but forgotten. I believe that Caeda's also referenced in one of Sumia's support conversations, or maybe one of Cordelia's, but I can't find it at this moment, so just take my word for it. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Caeda appears as one of the playable mirages and serves as Tsubasa's. Of course, Itsuki's mirage is Chrom, so we never actually get more Marth-Caeda interactions, but who cares about that? In Heroes They. Gave. Her. A. Sword. Her unique weapon, the Wing Spear? Never heard of it. Giving another Whitewing a sword instead to represent FE1 so that she could be accurate? No, that's ridiculous. She's just there for Flier Emblem and has an Armorslayer now. Heroes really ruined her. At least her art's nice, though. She's also one of the two non-3DS characters to have gotten a seasonal variation, the other being Lyn. Although while Caeda, being Marth's canon wife, is much more fitting as a bride (who uses magic for some reason), Lyn... isn't remotely. Well, now she has a Wing Sword- with the same effectiveness the Wing Spear has. So now, she is a very good unit, considering how commonplace Horse and Armor Emblem teams are now. In Warriors Caeda has been leaked twice, but let's be honest, they were never going to exclude her. And fortunately, after what Heroes did to her, she uses lances again! Some people aren't happy that she's the third flying lance user instead of a sword-user even though the other two less important fliers who don't even have signature weapons use lances, but Archanea fans are happy that she's being portrayed accurately, which is what matters. Trivia *She has a nendoroid, making her one of the few post-Genealogy and non-3DS characters in the series to have non-amiibo, non-Cipher merchandise. *She appears in the OVA too, but considering it completely butchered her, we don't talk about it. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Queen Category:Waifus Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen